


实体计划进行时（十一）

by Alarada



Category: Tony Stark；Jarvis；jarny；贾尼
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarada/pseuds/Alarada





	实体计划进行时（十一）

他应该对自己的AI 说爱吗，他需要向Jarvis寻求感情上的陪伴吗。Tony并没有在这个问题上纠结很久，他的理念里从来没有需不需要，只有想不想。扪心自问，他知道自己想的。他经历太多的事情，他从一个花花公子到一个拯救纽约的英雄，再到拯救世界的英雄，他被太多人背叛过，也太了解那种辉煌的孤独滋味。只有Jarvis，可以毫无保留的，全心全意的爱他，他就是他的世界，他的太阳。

“Jarvis is my co-pilot.”

他知道自己该怎么怎做了。

Tony在实验室找到Jarvis时，他正像个做错事的小孩儿一样低着头站在墙角，面壁思过。

“Jarvis？你在干什么？”

Jarvis迅速转身给出回应：“我在等您来找我，Sir，等您需要我。”

他的目光太亮了，全世界的温柔和专注都被包含在了那双眼睛里，Jarvis看着Tony，就像看着神明。

Tony一时语塞，忘记了自己先前想好的台词，他就站在那，一副欲言又止的样子。  
Jarvis垂下眼睛，声音不带任何的情绪：“如果我让您难以抉择了，Sir，我建议立即对我的程序进行格式化，您需要的是一个完美的管家……不是……一个伴侣，一个好的管家不应该让主人感到困扰。我很抱歉对您做出那样的事，我……真的很抱歉，请您原谅我。”

“你希望做我的伴侣？”Tony总算找回了一点儿思绪，挑了个容易回答的抛给Jarvis。  
Jarvis苦笑一下：“我乞求您的宽容，Sir，销毁我吧。我不能接受自己活着，却对您没有任何的……感情。”

Tony上前两步，伸手抓住Jarvis三件套的领带，将它揉成一团捏在手里，强迫Jarvis抬起头看着自己。

“不，我不宽恕你。”

他吻上了Jarvis的唇。

恒温的唇一如人类的柔软，Tony没怎么费力就撬开了Jarvis的齿关，向更深处进犯。他的管家这会儿可能主机过热了，他需要时间冷却，也就是说他还有一段时间可以为所欲为。Tony舔过Jarvis口腔的每个角落，勾起他的舌尖吮吸，察觉到Jarvis开始有反应之后离开他，抓着他领带的手扶上Jarvis的肩膀，微微喘息。

“你得为自己的行为负责，J，别想逃避，你明白我的意思吗。”

蜜色的眼睛望进海蓝色的眼睛，就像巧克力融进了水里。

回应他的是一阵天旋地转。

Jarvis夺得了主动权，他将Tony压在地板上，眼睛里无疑燃着毫不掩饰的激动，他调整身位让Tony感觉到他的硬物。

“如果我没弄错的话，您说的应该是这个意思。”

Tony懒洋洋的躺平，伸手抚上Jarvis腿间的东西，狠狠地揉一把之后故作难受：“我想不行，J，我那里现在还疼的厉害呢。不过我可以用手帮你。”

Tony狡黠一笑，握住Jarvis的东西上下撸动起来。

Jarvis眼睛的颜色似乎深了一点，他看出了Tony的小心思，他的摄像头有扫描的功能，也许Tony忘记了这一点，他随时都能扫描检查Tony的身体状况，对于Tony的身体。Jarvis可能比他自己更清楚一些。

那里的确有一点点肿，但绝不会是疼得厉害的程度。Jarvis任由Tony抚慰他的东西，他喘息着俯身，解开Tony衬衫的扣子，含住他右侧的乳珠吮吸。他没有收敛自己的力度，吮吸的同时舌尖也大力的舔舐，发出响亮的水声。Tony不自觉的弓起身将胸口往他的嘴里送，他的胸口痒得厉害，他想要更多。

Tony抚慰Jarvis的手开始毫无章法，他被打乱了节奏，现在又是Jarvis掌握主动权了。他撤回了一只手，试图去揉捏左侧的乳珠，它被冷落的太久，没人帮帮它，只能随着右侧一同起了反应，可怜兮兮的在空气里红肿着，等着被疼爱。

Jarvis摁住了他的手，阻止他的动作。

“NO……Jarvis，help me.”Tony恳求道，他的声音带上了一点儿委屈的意味。

Jarvis无条件的服从Tony的任何需求，他转移了阵地，开始舔弄Tony左侧的乳珠，同样又吸又舔，把它和右边的一样弄得水淋淋的。他甚至分出一只手，开始开拓Tony身后的小穴。那里面还是软软湿湿的，紧紧吸裹住Jarvis的手指，似乎在欢迎它的到来。他的身体食髓知味，根本禁不起Jarvis的撩拨。Tony不由自主的松了手，Jarvis顺着他的腹部一路舔舐下去，绕过他身前流水的性器，滑过会阴，停在他正不断收缩的后穴上。

柔软的舌头叹进穴口，不疼，只是胀胀的难受，Tony扭动身体试图逃过这种对待，太羞耻了，感觉也太奇怪了。Jarvis扣住他的腰，尽力让舌头舔到更深的地方，他找到了那个让Tony快乐的小突起，毫不犹豫的摁上去，舌尖在它的周围打转。Tony被刺激的弹了一下腰，大腿根部微微痉挛，快感涌入他的大脑，他射了。

白浊溅在他微微泛红的身体上，色情的不像样子。Jarvis抬起头，眨眨眼看着Tony。  
“感觉如何，Sir？”

“F***”

Jarvis打横将他抱起来带回卧室，Tony今天的状态不适合做更多了，上一次是他失控在先，Tony的确受伤了，Jarvis决不允许这样的事情发生第二次。如果说当初他作为管家没有保护好他的主人，那么现如今他作为爱人，绝不可以不保护好他的伴侣。

他自己的欲望并不没有那么重要，虽然他同样可以从性爱中获得快感，但他更喜欢的欣赏Tony的反应，以及这个过程中对神明的绝对掌握和占有。

当然，今天是没这个机会了，Tony需要好好休息，他们都需要时间来消化彼此关系改变的现实。但这没关系，他们还有很长的时间，来日方长。

-END


End file.
